


初遇

by suxinbai



Category: cn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suxinbai/pseuds/suxinbai





	初遇

浪浪是个直男，还是个长情的钢铁直男，至少三天前是这样。  
浪浪没想过自己有一天会和一个男人发生关系，还是一个小他很多的男人， 不对，那个男人男人看上去还是个未成年，应该是个孩子才对。  
三天前，浪浪陪着朋友来到学校后街的酒吧，名曰放松压力，但那天过后， 浪浪才知道是个 gay吧，浪浪气的把他那个朋友按在地上就是一拳，恨恨地说着绝交。  
在酒吧的卫生间里，他遇到了被一个精壮的大叔壁咚的小孩，小孩有点惊慌， 想要推开面前的人。  
浪浪看不下去，却又不敢上前，想了想，对着小孩喊到：你快点解决一下， 大哥还在外面等着你呢！  
小孩也是机灵，趁着眼前男子愣神儿的功夫一个健步钻到了浪浪身边，拉着浪浪就跑。  
小孩儿拉着浪浪来到一个狭小的包间，一边跟浪浪道谢，一边拉着浪浪坐下。小孩儿有些害羞，不敢直视浪浪。  
浪浪看着这个小孩，这么乖，想着应该是和自己一样，都是被朋友拉过来玩的，刚刚的事情应该把小孩吓到了吧。  
他看了一眼桌子上的东西，除了酒，还是酒。这些东西，也不适合小孩啊…… 小孩看着浪浪的眼神，以为他要喝酒，伸手将桌子上的一瓶 CAVA，这个酒他喝过，有一股淡淡的果香，他很喜欢浪浪。对，就是一见钟情，他想和浪浪多接触接触。并不想和他那么快的滚上床去。  
浪浪接过小孩的递过来的酒，轻轻的抿了一口，有点甜甜的，一股淡淡的青苹果味，还不错。  
浪浪喝完后，看小孩给他自己也倒了一杯，就想阻止他，未成年怎么能喝酒？但想了想这酒味道很淡，和饮料差不多，也就随小孩去了，没阻止他。  
小孩看浪浪喝了自己的酒，也慢慢放开了。化身小奶狗，一口一个nangnang的叫着。浪浪也知道了小孩叫初晨，被他逗的咯咯直笑，骚话也打开了，小孩看着浪浪的样子，想着，他应该也是喜欢自己的吧。  
紧张，兴奋和开心紧紧的包裹着初晨，他一杯接着一杯的喝着。  
Cava这酒喝着淡，但上头啊！浪浪酒量不好，那杯酒现在已经让他感觉晕晕的，初晨喝的多，现在酒劲上来了，胆子也大了，拉着浪浪的手就不放，缠着浪浪就要浪浪带他回家。  
浪浪自己住的是宿舍啊，哪里能带他回去？只好哄着小孩去附近的酒店住一宿。  
浪浪和初晨两个人互相搀扶着，来到离酒吧最近的一家酒店住下。  
当浪浪打开房门的时候，一阵恶寒，他居然带着一个未成年在情趣酒店开了一间房。  
Emmmm他尴尬看着初晨：“我一直住校，没观察过附近的酒店……”  
初晨看着红了耳朵的人，在配上房间暧昧的灯光，觉得自己的小弟弟有点兴奋，初晨赶紧把浪浪扶到床上，自己冲进卫生间冲了个澡，想快点和浪浪去滚床单。  
初晨是 ED酒吧的头牌男模。入行虽然不久，但胜在活儿好，常逛酒吧的， 都认识他。  
初晨虽然看上去糯糯的，像个乖宝宝，嗯，也确实是个乖宝宝，但“武力值”却很高，曾经有 1想请他出台，都没成功过。他看得上的，被他掰成了0，他看不上的，都直接被他从酒吧后门甩了出去。可以说是床下小奶狗，床上大灰狼。  
初晨洗完澡后，看到浪浪还是他扶上床的姿势躺着，有点无奈。他想和浪浪有一个美好的“初夜”，但现在看起，好像有点困难……  
初晨将浪浪的衣服一件件的脱了下来，叠好，放到旁边的柜子里，有从柜子里拿出一套水手服给浪了换上。整个儿过程，初晨都很温柔，并没有惊醒浪浪。  
这身水手服，是女生的尺码，浪浪穿在身上太小了，分分钟会撑破的样子，看的初晨快要流鼻血了。  
初晨欺身上去，吻住浪浪的唇，左手抚上浪浪的右胸，轻轻的揉着。浪浪属于微胖身材，胸部的肉又多又软，初晨越揉越上瘾，越揉越用劲儿。  
浪浪迷迷糊糊的觉得有人在亲自己，还挺舒服，他以为自己是在做梦，渐渐的给予初晨回应。  
得到回应的初晨更加兴奋，右手向浪浪的下体摸去，隔着裙子，一点一点地抚摸着。  
浪浪的初晨照拂的通体舒畅，伸出双手抱住初晨。  
初晨将手伸进裙子里，摸向浪浪的后穴，在外面轻轻的打圈按摩，听着浪浪舒服的呻吟声，初晨的动作加快了，从自己的包里摸出一个按摩器，在上面涂上润滑剂，打开开关，变向浪浪的后穴插去。  
初晨是起了坏心思的，他想让浪浪有意识的回应自己，他可不希望一觉醒来，浪浪都不知道他们之前的风花雪月。  
后穴的刺激，让浪浪的酒一下醒了，看着趴在自己身上的人，有一瞬间的懵逼，好一会儿才想起来，这是自己在酒吧认识那个男孩。  
浪浪挣扎着要起来，但身后的电动按摩仪随着浪浪起身的动作，一下子进入的更深。要命的是，这根按摩仪，形状特殊，很像一个锤子，还是双震的， 锤头按摩着会阴穴，锤柄刺激着肠道，双重折磨让浪浪倒吸一口冷气，跌回床上。  
初晨凑了上去，不顾被弄得身体发颤的浪浪，开始用舌头舔弄他的下体，三重的刺激，让浪浪又痛又爽，随着按摩器的震动，一阵阵酥麻，传遍全身。把浪浪舔弄的放松下来，初晨将气喘吁吁的浪浪拖到床中间，翻过浪浪的身体，取出那根振动棒，让浪浪翘着两瓣壮臀，在他面前露出流淌着淫汁的嫩穴。  
一把从后面挽住浪浪的脖子，咬着这他的耳朵，将自己的肉棒猛地插进了浪浪的后穴，另外一只手伸进浪的衣服里，摸索着他的胸肌。  
“唔哼...唔...”  
感受着体内逞凶的性器，浪浪痛苦地痛苦的呻吟着，他很像骂人，也很想把初晨按在地上暴打一顿，他很想问问初晨，为什么要这样对他，可是他现在没有力气这么做，酒精的作用和身后的刺激，让他浑身软绵绵的，甚至连抬手都有点费力，而且随着初晨的动作，他慢慢地适应了起来，这样的感觉更让他羞愧。  
初晨看着浪浪紧致的后穴一点点被撑开，慢慢的吞下他的整个儿凶器，知道他已经放松下来了。  
他双手在浪浪被他按着的腿上摸索，浪浪的腿又长又结实，说来也奇怪， 浪浪的上半身肉乎乎的，尤其是脸，看着像 180斤的胖子，但这双腿却是又细又长。初晨一边搅动着自己的凶器，在浪浪的吸气呻吟中用被单把他脚分别绑在了两边床架子上，然后初晨从浪浪身上的衣服撕下一条布，把他的眼睛的蒙住。  
被蒙住了双眼，身体的感官都被放大，他甚至能清楚的描绘在自己体内逞凶的凶器的形状。  
初晨看着浪浪身上被自己撕碎的衣服，开始觉得它有点碍眼，伸手将水手服撕成一条条的散落在浪浪身上，十足的凌虐现场。  
初晨把浪浪抱起来，自己靠着床尾板坐下，让浪浪坐在自己身上，这个姿势让自己的凶器进入的更深，也更爽。  
初晨双手揪住浪浪的两个乳头，浪浪感觉身体有股电流经过的快感，小浪浪渗出淫液，被操开的后穴猛地一阵紧缩。  
初晨也被这突入其来的紧缩，爽的差点缴械。伸手拍了拍浪浪的屁股，让他放松些。就着这个姿势，初晨把这浪浪的腰，抖着腿，让浪浪借力自己动起来，每一下，都没入的极深。  
这样抽插了几十下，初晨解开了浪浪的脚上的床单，扯下蒙在眼睛上的布条，抱起浪浪走到全身镜子前，面对着镜子，将浪浪的双腿打开，抬高，浪浪从镜子里正好可以看到自己的后穴，初晨就在镜子前一下一下的顶着浪浪的后穴，浪浪通过镜子看着在自己体内进进出出的凶器，羞耻心瞬间上来，开始剧烈的挣扎。  
初晨知道自己玩脱了，赶紧抱着浪浪回道床上，从镜子到床虽然只有短短几步路，但随着初晨的步子，性器在浪浪体内搅的更深。  
初晨将浪浪放到床上，让浪浪翻了一个身，这个动作，让浪浪痛的低吼一声，初晨再次抽插起来。  
随着初晨的凶器在直肠内摩擦，浪浪马眼中的淫液也流淌得更加厉害，腹部也绷的越来越紧，小浪浪似乎马上要喷薄而出。初晨却从浪浪体内抽出来 了，没了初晨性器的后穴感到一阵空虚，马上要高潮的身体被硬生生截下来， 浪浪难受的扭了扭屁股。  
初晨看出来浪浪的难受，将最开始的那根按摩器重新插回浪浪体内，并开到最大。自己则跨坐在浪浪胸前，将浪浪的胸部挤到一起，让自己的性器在中间抽插，又这样抽插了几十下，初晨终于释放了出来，而浪浪也在按摩的作用下，达到了高潮。  
高潮过后，浪浪累的昏睡过去，任凭初晨怎么叫都没用。初晨只好抱着他去浴室，给两个人清洗了一番。  
这一夜，初晨很开心。


End file.
